


Of Owls and Corks

by chasingbluefish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rs_small_gifts, Domestic Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingbluefish/pseuds/chasingbluefish
Summary: In which Sirius struggles to choose a gift and Remus brings home a stowaway.





	Of Owls and Corks

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to fit in all three wishes which were: Post-Azkaban AU, Sirius and Molly arguing over what to get Remus, a surprise owl. I hope I hit them all satisfactorily. Also, I have no idea where all of this damn fluff came from. Not usually where I go. I blame Tpants. Whom I love dearly. Happy Holidays Ocelotting and I hope you enjoy xoxo

It was unseasonably snowy in London despite the proximity to Christmas. Thick, fluffy, flakes continued to swirl and settle as Sirius stared at the robes on display in Madam Malkin’s windows. He considered how a deep blue would look against Remus’ sandy gray hair and hazel eyes. It would bring out all of those gold flecks he loved so much. The ones he tried to count when they were deep in conversation because sometimes it felt as though the secrets to the universe were in those eyes. His universe anyways. Perhaps the forest green? Now that could be very...

  


“You’re not getting him robes, are you?” A familiar voice spoke up next to him and he congratulated himself on not startling. Crowds were still a bit overwhelming, even after five years.

  


“Hello, Molly.”

  


“Good morning, Sirius. He already has dress robes.” The redheaded witch was bundled up in multi-coloured wool and a fetching hat from under which her red curls peeked out. Various packages were wrapped and strapped together, tucked under her arms and hanging from her hands. She looked unbothered by the bundles, used to years of carrying enough for a small army.

  


“From twenty years ago. Besides, the store sells robes for all occasions. Perhaps I’m not getting dress robes. Maybe a nice winter robe? Hogwarts can be bloody glacial.”

  


“Lies. I can see the way you’re eyeing up that navy.”

  


“More of an indigo really…”

  


“Hmm. Perhaps. It doesn’t change the fact that you cannot get him robes.”

  


“And why would that be?”

  


“Remus Lupin is a proud man. Expensive gifts make him uncomfortable. As you well know.”

  


“Yes but the right expensive gift…”

  


“He adores that quill you bought him for his birthday because it’s something he can use every day. You had it engraved. It’s sentimental as well. And it’s something that shows you know him. What do dress robes say?”

  


“...at this moment they're telling me to buy them.”

  


“Come on. We’re going to The Leaky Cauldron. You can buy me lunch and in exchange I’ll help you to avoid making a monumental cock up of his gift.” A pile of boxes were shoved into his arms while Sirius was still trying to process the fact that Molly Weasley had used the term ‘cock up’. With a sigh he fell into step behind her as she navigated the crowds.

  


“I have six sons, Sirius. ‘Cock up’ is hardly the worst thing I know how to say.”

  
  
  


“Professor?”

  


Remus Lupin looked up from his desk and offered a welcoming smile to the figure hovering in the doorway. Luna Lovegood was weaving her way between the desks, decked out in a cork necklace. What with mistletoe decorating every passageway of the school, it only seemed prudent to protect oneself.

  


“Hello Luna. Haven’t left yet?” Most students were already packed and ready to leave for the holidays. He himself was heading home as soon as he finished his marking.

  


“Not yet. I wanted to bring you your gift and wish you a Happy Christmas.” Her pale eyes focused on him in that far-off yet knowing way she had and he felt himself shifting slightly. As though one of her invisible creatures were hovering around his head just beyond sight.

  


“I appreciate the sentiment, Luna, but there’s no need to get me anything.”

  


“Don’t worry. I didn’t spend any money, Professor.” The smile that lit her face was kind as she finished scaling the stairs and came to a pause at the end of the desk. “I made one for Mr. Black as well.”

  


Two cork necklaces dangled from her fingers. The string was charmed to switch back and forth between red and green. Flickers of gold and silver appeared every so often. Their effect was positively festive.

  


Something warm shifted in Remus’ chest. Gently he reached up to take them.

  


“They’re lovely, Luna. Excellent charm work as well. Perfect timing with the colours.”

  


“There’s a card.” A rolled parchment was pulled out from her sweater followed by a squawk.

  


“Don’t tell me you have a nargle hiding in there? I thought these kept them away?” Remus was smiling, relaxed. His hair was half grey now. Hidden strands of colour in amongst the steel. He brushed it out of his face absently.

  


“Oh, no Professor. They don’t make a noise like that. It’s more of a...hiss really. Growl if they’re feeling rude.” A pale hand dipped back inside her jumper and it took a moment for it Remus to realize that the angry ball of down and outraged squeeks was an owlet. “I’ve been showing her the school.”

  


“New friend?”

  


“Her mother never came back to the owlery. It’s been two months and she isn’t very fond of the other owls who’ve tried to take her on. Hagrid lets me steal her away sometimes.”

  


“Tyto alba.” Remus replied, noting the tell-tale heart shape of her face.

  


“Yes.”

  


“Does she have a name?”

  


“ I haven’t found one that fits her. Besides, she isn’t mine. She likes me alright but she hasn’t chosen me.” As she spoke, the tiny creature jumped from palm to desk and began nosing around in the unrolled parchments. Slowly she made her way along the desktop until she reached the werewolf’s hand. Her little beak prodded the long fingers for a few seconds before she seemed to approve and hopped up into his palm. Luna watched the exchange in silence.

  


“She’s friendly enough…” Remus rubbed gently just above the owl’s eyes, arching a brow when she dissolved into a pile of fluff and made herself comfortable.

  


“She likes you. Would you mind taking her back when you leave? I haven’t finished packing and the train leaves soon.”

  


“I suppose-”

  


“Thank you, professor. Happy Christmas!”

  


And before he could get in another word, the blond was skipping between the desks, throwing a wave over her shoulder.

  
  
  


“But I can’t make something. I’m awful at it.” Sirius sighed, picking absently at his stew. Molly’s various packages were stacked beside them on the floor. “We can’t all knit like the wind.”

  


“I wasn’t suggesting you knit. You’re a smart man, Sirius, but I doubt you can master a sweater in a week.”

  


“You could.”

  


“I am not making your present for you.” A steely glare was thrown over her mug and a suitably chastened Sirius slouched in his seat.

  


“Remus is the thoughtful one. I’m just…”

  


“Pish posh. You both are. You’re sentimental fools and you bloody well should be. After the war...both of them. You finally have each other again. You’ve been pardoned, he’s back at Hogwarts where he belongs. You have a life together. Money means less after you go through something like that. I should know. I’ve never had it mind, but I know that I could care less. I have Arthur and my children. We have a house, we have food. We love each other. Those are the important things. Dress robes? Ha.”

  


“Been practicing that speech?”

  


“As a matter of fact I have. Quite effective with the added bonus of being true.”

  


“Molly Weasley, you are a terrifying woman.”

  


“Thank you.”

  


“You’re welcome.”

  


A grin was shared between them, almost conspiratorial.

  


“I’m pants at ‘creating’.” Sirius waved his hands in vague quotation marks as he spoke. “Honestly. I can’t knit, crochet, cook, sew, build-”

  


“Stop!” Molly reached across to slap a hand over his mouth. “For Merlin’s sake, Sirius. There are spells for all of those things. And if you really feel that inept spare yourself. I didn’t say you couldn’t purchase a gift. I said that it had to mean something. Unless your partner has been lusting after a good set of dress robes, you need a new direction.”

  


“I only-.”

  


“Want to give him everything?.” She cut him off, eyes crinkled in a kind smile.

  


“Yes. He’s had such a hard life. Everything that could have gone wrong has gone wrong and he’s always had to fend for himself without anyone giving him a chance. It’s a fucking disgrace that a man can be judged on what he is; when he had nothing to do with his becoming what he is and when the nature of his condition has no bearing on who he is as a person. He’s a bloody wonderful man. Kindest I’ve ever known on top of all of the other soppy things I can say. I just want to be able to…”

  


“So pick presents that show him you appreciate him. That you know him. Some people would be thrilled with a beautiful set of robes. I would. But Remus isn’t one of those people, Sirius. You know that.”

  


“Yeah, I do.”

  
  
  


Remus sighed.

  


Luna’s stray owlet had burrowed into his robes without so much as a by your leave and had refused to emerge. The fact that he had taken to talking to her as he went through the last of his student’s parchments was another issue entirely. Asking her opinion on a specific sentence, or how she felt about someone’s research ability. Intelligent little eyes would regarded him curiously each time followed by a tilt of the head or a small nudge.

  


By the time he was packing away his things it had grown dark out. And his stowaway was fast asleep.

  


“Best be getting you home, hm?” He told her, latching his case closed and pulling it from the desk. There was no stirring from the lump curled up against his chest and he did one last check of the classroom before striding out into the hall, door locking behind him.

  


Hogwarts was eerily silent as Remus traversed the halls. Ninety percent of the students had left for home on The Hogwarts Express and those who remained behind were either in their house rooms or the hall.

  


It was snowing when Remus reached the owlery.

  


“I don’t even know which spot is yours.” He addressed his jumper with a sigh.  There was no reaction from the tiny occupant and the wizard gently reached in to extricate her. Several blinks later the owlet let out an unhappy squawk and made a dive for Remus.

  


“This is your home...don’t you want to go sleep in your own nest?” Perplexed, he made another attempt to pry her free but determined talons were dug into the worn wool. Other owls were staring down at them, a few curious ones hopping closer down the rungs and beams to watch the exchange. In vain Remus attempted to set her on a ledge or hand her off to one of the adults but she fought every try and finally he gave up. His fingers were covered in scratches and the baby was once again installed in his robes.

  


“Bollocks.” He muttered and decided to find Hagrid. Surely the groundskeeper would be able to coax her out.

  
  


Sirius gave the soup another stir before lifting the spoon to his mouth and tasting. It wasn’t something one would find on a five star menu but it was hearty and surprisingly edible. Good even.

  


Fresh bread from Rosemerta lay waiting to be cut on the counter and he was halfway there when the front door of their cottage opened.

  


That was the beauty of renting a place in Hogsmeade. Remus could come home every night.

  


Its cosy living room, eat-in kitchen and two bedrooms suited them just fine. Their only addition had been the large clawfoot tub installed for post-moon soaks. Besides, a five minute walk to The Three Broomsticks? Perfect.

  


“You’re just in time for dinner.” The darker wizard called out, rounding the corner and coming to a halt. Grey eyes quickly took in the sight of his partner standing in their doorway with not only his school case but an old basket, shredded paper, hay, and a bag of...meat? “I know my cooking isn’t always edible but is that rodent meat?”

  


The professor chuckled as he set his case down near the sofa and then gingerly laid the basket and stuffing as well. “Luna came to wish us a Happy Christmas. She brought someone with her.”

  


“Oh?” Sirius had moved forward to tug off the snow covered robe from Remus’ shoulders and as he drew them away became of aware of a certain change in anatomy. “Moony...don’t take this the wrong way but...have you grown a breast?” When said breast seemed to shift he let out a curse of surprise.

  


“That would be Luna’s friend.”

  


“Luna’s friend is a wiggling tit? Did someone jinx you-”

  


“No, here…” The bag of meat was pressed into his hand and then Remus dug around inside his jumper before emerging with the indignant little owlet. Pale feathers ruffled and settled.

  


“Oh.”

  


“Oh.”

  


“Barn owl?”

  


“Yes. She didn’t want to leave. When I tried bringing her back to the owlry there was more than a bit of protest.” The scratches lining his fingers were a testament to that. “And then Hagrid suggested bringing her home. Just for the holidays. Apparently she hasn’t taken to any of the other owls and her mother disappeared a couple of months ago. But for some reason she likes me.”

  


“That’s not hard. I like you too. You’re quite dashing. Witty, intelligent...the things you can do with your mouth are particularly-”

  


“Trying to seduce me before dinner?” Remus smirked.

  


“Is it working?”

  


“Would have if I didn’t have her in my hand. No need to traumatize the poor thing.”

  


Sirius laughed with a shrug of the shoulders. “True. What’s her name?”

  


They were moving through to the kitchen, Sirius tucking the bits of scrap and hay into the basket and pausing to snatch up an old cloth hanging from a peg.

  


“Doesn’t have one.”

  


“That won’t do. We’ll have to think of something.”

  


“Is there a name that means more stubborn than a pack of mules?”

  


“We are not naming her after my mother.”

  


“No. I would have said unwavering cunt and probably named her Dolores instead. Rolls off the tongue far easier than Walburga.”

  


The other man snorted.

  


“Wally for short?” He offered and Remus grinned.

  


“We’ll think of something.”

  


“We should name her Minnie. Look at that glare. Dead ringer.” Sirius extended a finger and gently stroked the delicate feathers just between her eyes. The owl practically purred. “But a softy under it all.”

  


“I would love to see you call Minerva a softy to her face.”

  


“We can nip into the school this week for that very purpose. Now, I even set the table so let's get Minnie into her basket and you can tell me how brilliant I am at potato and leek soup.”

  


The basket ended up sitting on the table, its occupant watching their every move and eventually venturing out to explore her new surroundings. Sirius set out a little bowl with Hagrid’s meat for her to peck at and the trio settled in for a cozy dinner.

  
  
  


Christmas morning dawned bright and clear. The snow was up to the windows but no longer fell. In fact, the view outside almost resembled a holiday postcard.

  


“What time are Ginny and Harry coming by?” Remus asked, yawning as he filled their mugs with tea. Minnie was perched on his shoulder and keeping an eye over the proceedings.

  


“Mmm...lunch?” Sirius replied, sliding up next to him and reaching into the cupboard for the jam. Their hips bumped and matching grins curved chapped lips. Despite having only spent a few days with the pair Minnie seemed to sense what was about to happen and quickly swooped off to her basket on the table.

  


“That would give us time to go back to bed.” The lighter haired man hummed as a hand hooked around his waist, turning him.

  


“Not quite. We have our own presents to open. And it’s nearly eleven.” Sirius mumbled, voice still hoarse from sleep as he pressed a kiss to the side of a stubbled jaw and up to Remus’ lips. The other man returned the gesture in kind, tongue tracing Sirius’ mouth and nipping playfully at the plush flesh before deepening their embrace.

  


Even a year after Voldemort’s fall small moments like these were still a novelty to the pair. The ability to simply stand in their kitchen, over breakfast, without a care. To touch or smile or laugh without fear. The simple act of existing together at all.

  


Sirius groaned as questing fingers found their way past his dressing gown and into the waist of his faded pyjamas.

  


“Mm...early gift?”

  


“Maybe.” Remus smiled into the kiss, the laugh in his voice turning dark as Sirius pushed him back into the counter and familiar fingers followed a path that mirrored his own. “Christ…” He gasped as Sirius’ hand closed over his aching flesh.

  


“I love when you use muggle curses…” The darker wizard grinned, leaning into his lover to kiss and bite his way down the jaw and to a sharp collar bone. Remus hissed and lifted his hips to accommodate when Sirius’ free hand shoved their clothes down enough to expose both.

  


“There...ohh...smart man.” He gasped as slick skin met slick skin.

  


‘I have...my...moments.”

  


Their movements picked up speed, bodies knowing exactly what the other needed and they clung to each other with a fierceness born of years apart. Gasps and curses punctuated the air, tiny murmurs,a strained laugh.

  


“Like fucking teenagers…” Remus groaned with flushed cheeks as he thrust up to meet Sirius with a harder rock of his hips.

  


“Complaint?”

  


“Me? Nnnng...fuck...never.”

  


As completion neared their voices fell silent. The sounds of flesh and excited breath followed the increasingly frenzied thrust of their bodies until the darker of the pair let out a long, low moan. Remus kept his arm looped around his lover’s back as he followed him over the brink.

  


Minutes ticked by in which they simply held each other and attempted to catch their breath.

  


“Tea’s probably cold now.” Remus finally broke the silence.

  


“Probably. I’ll heat it.”

  


“Right.” Remus reached to grab their wands from where they lay on the counter and as Sirius brought their toast and tea back to temperature the werewolf performed a quick cleaning spell.

  


Tucked back in and looking respectable, if slightly mussed, they headed into the livingroom.

  


Poor Minnie had abandoned her basket in favour of the mantle and watched them with annoyance.

  


“See? She fled the scene. Her self preservation instincts are spot on.” Sirius chuckled, sinking onto the sofa. Remus followed with a soft smile and a hum of agreement.

  


“Smart girl.”

  


So smart in fact, that she’d pecked through the paper covering the only present under the tree with her name on it. A new cage Sirius had bought while last minute shopping.

  


“Here. You first.” Remus shifted forwards to grab a large box that was meticulously wrapped in moving snitches.

  


“If you insist.”

  


He tore into the paper without a single regard for reuse, something that irked Remus endlessly.

  


Wooden slats, those belonging to a wooden crate, were quickly exposed and it took a moment for Sirius to realise what exactly he was staring at.

  


“Where did you find these?” He asked softly, drawing out the worn cardboard covers and slowly removing the black discs within.

  


“I found some of them in the attic of my old cottage. Ones I’d somehow saved. The rest I found here and there in the muggle shops.” The werewolf had folded one leg over the other and was watching with flushed cheeks as Sirius began to paw through the crate. His fingers lovingly stroked over the image of a smoking zeppelin before moving on to the face of Freddie Mercury. Band after band after band.

  


“These are all of my favourite records. Remus…”

  


“Set up the old record player last night once you nodded off.”

  


“This is...brilliant. You are a...” He glanced over at his companion with a wide grin and bright eyes. Remus found himself dragged into a sound kiss with no complaint.

  


“A what?”

  


“You are ridiculously wonderful. Fuck. Now I don’t even want to give you your present. This is exactly what I tried to tell Molly but no, she wouldn’t listen-”

  


“Er...what does Molly have to do with anything?”

  


“She said I...no. It doesn’t matter. Here…” Sirius grabbed the other large gift and pushed it into Remus’ lap. It was wrapped with more heart than skill but as he began to pull the edges the paler man was careful not to rip.

  


At first all he could make out was leather. There was something familiar about the textile but it wasn’t until he’d gotten enough paper clear to see the stitching and shape of the thing that he realised.

  


“My old case…”

  


Sirius looked on anxiously.

  


Gone were the peeling letters and string. Everything had been expertly repaired, ‘Professor Remus J. Lupin’ embossed in gold stitching.

  


“I know you bought a new one but you don’t like it. Not really.” He explained. Sirius had been there when Lyall and Hope had gifted Remus with the leather case after graduation. Despite his grim job prospects they were all bright faces and optimism. James had been the one to stick the letters on, ‘ _Our Moony will be a professor before any of us complete our Auror training. First werewolf on faculty.  The bastard can teach anyone anything. Hell, he got Peter through Charms without losing a limb._ ’

  


By the time Remus had finally accepted Dumbledore’s offer the case had been used for anything but its intended purpose and was falling apart.

  


“...” Remus quietly undid the clasps and opened it. Inside lay an assortment of his favourite sweets, fresh nibs for his re-usable quill, a folder of fresh parchment, and several new additions.

  


“ I extended the size charm so you can store whatever you want inside and all of the drawers are repapered and warded. New bottles and traps and things too. I wasn’t sure if-oomph!”

  


The hug was sudden and almost crushing.

  


“Good?” Sirius asked, nose buried in Remus hair. He felt the other man nod against his shoulder and smiled. “There’s also a jumper upstairs. I didn’t knit it. But it’s beautiful and soft and the shade of blue is perfect for your eyes. I love you to death Moony but your style is atrocious. I find it endearing now but I also want to see you in lovely things. Not just for you, mind, I want to be a letch and ogle you all night.”

  


“So it’s present for you?” He could feel Remus’ smirk against his shoulder.

  


“In a way yes.”

“I can live with that. Can you make the ogling really obvious? It makes Molly happy.”

  


“Well, if it’s for Molly. But only if you don’t wear a shirt underneath. The neckline has a very dignified vee and I really want to ogle that part.”

  


“If we wear the corks.”

  


“Obviously we’re wearing the corks. I got Luna to send a Minnie-sized necklace too.”

  


“Deal if you wear those denims that make your arse look like magic.”

  


“It is magic.”


End file.
